Reincarnation? Why Not?
by PrivateTux
Summary: Every beginning has an End and every End has a new Beginning. Wither you want it or not.
1. Prologue

_Nigel stared at his bloody hands, then the still form of his long time enemy:_

 _The Red Squirrel._

 _He hadn't meant for this. It was never supposed to happen, it just did._

 _He had been so angry._

 _Why couldn't Red see that Nigel loved him?_

 _That lone dim golden eye stared back at him with none of the usual life- the burning fire- within it. Now the Russian would never have the chance to. All because he hadn't been able to control himself when the rouge had brushed aside his feelings as just another ploy on the Spy's behalf._

 _"Oh Red."_

 _What had he done?_

 _Carefully, Nigel picked up the cooling body, afraid it would shatter should he touch it the wrong way and laid it upon the Russian's bed._

 _Stepping back the spy forced himself to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat._

 _He had to ensure no one would ever know about this. He would have to ensure there wasn't a trace left for anyone to find but even though he knew what he had to do; it didn't make it any easier._

 _Red would have to vanish, permanently this time._

 _Setting to work, Nigel poured the gasoline- he fount in a storage closet- on everything and anything he could reach; stopping only long enough to grab a photo album and an engraved sliver lighter the Russian had owned._

 _Setting down the jerry can the spy made his way to the bed and placed a single kiss on Red's cold forehead before making his way safely out of the base the Russian used for his home._

 _The harsh wind and icy snow stormed around him but the spy didn't feel it. He didn't feel much of anything at the moment as he flickered the lighter on, giving the small cozy place one last finally look before closing his and tossing the lighter into the fuel._

 _Though he didn't feel the wind or snow, the British Spy would feel the scorching as the flames against his skin as they stole away everything he once loved._

 _They Stole away Red for a final time._

 _And this time, Nigel was know without a doubt there would be no marvelous escape and reappearance for the younger._

 _This was the end._

 _The final chapter- the closing of a book yet unread- for both The Red Squirrel and Nigel's heart._

* * *

 ** _~St. Mungo's Maternity Ward.~_**

There was something special about her newborn son.

Lilly knew most new mothers said the very same thing the first time they held their child but this was different. She could feel it in her very Soul.

Holding the small child close to her chest, Lilly Potter nee Evans allowed herself to study the precious package she had waited so long for.

He had her fire red hair and pale skin. His sharp Grandfather's Golden eyes, but the shape of said eyes and the messy nature of his hair was solely James.

Perfect in every way possible with a bit of heritage from both sides showing.

Smiling softly, the new found mother gently caressed her son's soft hair.

Hadrian 'Harry' Azrael Potter.

James had wanted to give their so his own name for his middle name but Lilly had quickly stomped that dream. She didn't want her son growing up feeling as though he had to live up to his father's legacy- or anyone's for that matter. She didn't want him to feel pressured to be something he wasn't.

"He's perfect."

James spoke softly as he made himself comfortable on the bed next to his wife.

"That he is."

Lilly agreed softly as she leaned against her husband's chest while James wrapped his arms around his small but happy family.

* * *

 ** _~In the room next door~_**

Neville Longbottom?

What type of name was that?

Sure Neville was fine but Longbottom? Seriously?

It was worse then Doctor Mammal Fish's name and that was saying something.

The very thought of the mammal that had killed him, after everything they've been through made Hans the former Puffin scowl to himself. For a Doctor the mammal hadn't even been smart enough to check the settings before attempting to Mind Jack him.

Bastard.

* * *

 ** _~Number Four Private Drive~_**

Dudley Dursley was a Special Newborn, with copper brown hair and bright golden eyes, most fount him utterly adorable. Though there was much more to him then they would ever guess.

He was a 'Mother's Boy' through and though, finding the newfound experience rather pleasant.

Though he utterly loathed his father's very existence, even at the age of three months.

That bastard called himself a man yet constantly beat on his mother, like earlier when she had mentioned her sister- Lilly's- child was due today.

He knew she wanted to go, but even now as she tried to get him to eat the 'throw up' baby food, he could see the bruises barely hidden under her makeup.

He hated this. He wanted to do something, anything to help but couldn't.

He was a baby for crying out loud!

Like once hadn't been enough and worse his brother wasn't here. All he had was his new lives' mother and an abusive bastard of a father.

For not the first time in this new life, Francis Squirrel felt like crying at the injustice of it all.

If only Red was here- even as a baby- Francis was certain his Younger Brother would know what to do. Only he wasn't, Red- if he was lucky- was probably still alive, an adult by now, living a happy life far away from the Labs which had taken so much for them and killed him.

Hearing the door slam shut and the drunken slurs shouting for his mother, Francis once again cursed the inability to do anything to stop what he knew was coming.

He hated being damn baby!

* * *

 **~Malfoy Manner~**

He always said he spy was insane, but murder had not been something he had expected.

At least not until the sound of the Brit's gun had gone off point blank against his chest.

He knew his sometimes lover was unstable- being raised from toddlerhood to solely serve Queen and Country- but God, it had been worse then he had thought.

God Nigel needed help and no one knew- at least no one alive.

Hell the Brit had probably been behind Red's disappearance as well!

And the murder and betrayal would have been _that_ bad, if he had stayed dead that was.

But no~

He had to be reincarnated to physcotic parents with blood issues and worse of all:

 **British Accents!**

 _ **He was a Proud American Agent not no damn Nancy Cat!**_


	2. Chapter 1

_His conscious mind surfaced to the smell of smoke and a flaming heat nearing him. Slowly the rouge's one good eye opened at blinked confusingly at the ceiling of his bedroom._

 _How did he get here?_

 _Wasn't he just arguing with Nigel in the Greeting Room?_

 _Who touched the heater and what the hell was that awful smell?_

 _The sound of crackling wood though soon cut short the Russian's stray and rather unorganized thoughts. Funny, heaters didn't crack._

 _Slowly he turned his head to the side and felt his mouth dry like a desert._

 _Fire._

 _His room was on fire._

 _The crimson-orange flames dancing as they crackled and they traveled along his blackened walls and floor._

 _It was rather beautiful. For one brief moment the Russian closed his eyes as if to go back to sleep, it was then his mind decided to catch up to its rather dazed owner._

 _A golden eye shot up full of awareness as in automatically went back to the flames._

 _Fire?! Why the hell was his room on fire?!_

 _Instantly the Russian man tried to jolt himself upwards but his body felt heavy like lead and refused to budge._

 _Panic bloomed inside his chest like a butterfly coming from it cocoon as he once again tried in vain to force his body to move._

 _He needed to get out of here now._

 _Yet his body refused to budge as a sharp pain moved through his spine causing the villain to grit his teeth and hiss in pain._

 _Paralyzed._

 _Surely his luck could not be this bad? How the fuck did this happen? He was perfectly fine this afternoon!_

 _And then it clicked._

 _Nigel._

 _One of the bastards bullets must of hit or nicked his spinal cord._

 _With no other choice, Red was forced to just lay there- mentally cursing that tea drinking bastard- as the flames consumed him._

* * *

Hadrian woke with a scream on his tongue as his skin burned and the nightmarish dear still flesh in his mind. Yet the scream never left him as a hand held itself firmly over his mouth and a soft familiar voice softly hushed him.

"Its okay Harry. Its just a dream. Sshh. You'll wake up Vernon if you scream."

And just like that he no longer felt like screaming, inside the three year old swallowed down his scream and curled into his Aunt's side.

 _Just a dream. A bad dream. Nothing more. It was all in his head. It wasn't real._

Ever so slowly the small toddler felt his mind drifting back into the darkening abyss awaiting him. This time there was no nightmares to haunt him as a soft voice hummed in the distance.

* * *

His hand shook even as they held firmly to the knife.

It had to stop.

He heard of sound of fist hitting flesh and his Aunt's cry of pain as something she was thrown into shattered.

He was moving before he realized it as he pounced onto his Uncle's Back, wrapping one of his arms around the man's beefy neck.

 ** _His chest, aim near the throat._**

The steel flashed of the blade flashed ignominious in the dim lighting before bleed flew as it sunk handle deep in his Uncle's chest.

Over and over, he just couldn't stop .

He wanted it to stop:

the anger, the violence.

Having to listen to his Aunt's crying ever night as she curled on the couch with almost as many bruises as he had.

The sound of bones snapping as his cousin stood between him and his Uncle, barring the anger that was meant for him.

And there was only way his mind knew to make it stop.

"Hadrian. Hadrian, that's enough."

A wrist grabbed his and carefully pulled him away even if his golden eyes never left his uncle.

The man looked as though he had been thrown into a meat grinder as he laid in the rapidly growing pool of blood giving raspy slow breaths.

And suddenly he was all too aware:

His Uncle.

The blood covering his hands and splatter on his face.

His cousins tight yet comforting hold on his shaking wrists.

His Aunt staring at him, pale but with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

The knife still firmly in his hands, The dark crimson liquid gleaming on it.

"Its over Hadrian. Its over, " his cousin's voice softly assured him.

Slowly his hand opened and the blade clattered to the wooden floor below.

"Dudley, go help your cousin clean up."

Petunias voice finally cut through the unnerving silence.

"But What about- "

"I'll deal with it. You just worry about Hadrian. "

Nodding he softly guided his brother turned cousin- Reincarnation loves screwing with you that way- to his feet and out of the room. The whole time Hadrian was silently staring at his blood covered in what he recognized as Shock.

With a deliberate slowness, he guided his younger sibling to the shower and carefully sat him down in the shower floor before cutting the showerhead on to a warm temperature.

He needed to wash away the blood and this was the easiest and quickest way to rid both the clothes and the skin of it.

Grabbing a colored washrag he keeled down under the water and carefully began whipping the blood from Hadrian's face.

If Fate thought he was just going to sit back as she screwed his brother over, she didn't know Francis Squirrel or Dudley Dursley- he really had to talk to his mother about getting that legally changed.

What were they smoking when they had him to think that was a good name?

* * *

Blood.

His mouth felt dry as he stared at his hand and for a brief moment Hadrian swore they looked older then what he knew they were.

 ** _Stop shivering._**

And there it was, that smooth voice again, whispering softly in the back of mind.

 _ **This isn't the first time we've had to do this.**_ _ **Get yourself cleaned up. You can pity us when you actually have reason to.**_

 _Reason? I just killed a man!_

 _ **Nyet. You just killed a beast- a savage mindless animal- though its probably an insult to compare that filth to any animal. Nothing more, nothing Less.**_

 _But-_

 ** _Nyet. I refuse to listen to you trying to defend that piece of trash. He made his choice and you made yours. He deserved everything he got and more. You did the right thing. Now pay attention to your cousin, he's trying to help us._**

And just like that Hadrian was suddenly aware of Dudley trying to help peel off his bloody clothes. With slightly shaking hands Hadrian began to help his cousin, never once mentioning his conversation with the other voice in his head.


	3. Chapter 2

_**So tell me how to you feel about changing your name?**_

 _What? Why?_

 _ **Well you do want to start over, don't you? A way that no one would ever recognize you- a new identity? Your Aunt and Cousin are doing it so why not us as well.**_

Frowning, golden eyes glanced into the bathroom mirror, watching water drip down his face.

 _But what would I call myself?_

 ** _Do I look like a fortune teller to you? It has to be something you like._**

Carefully Hadrian thought over his choices, he had never considered changing his name before but the voice was right. There was no real harm, rather benefits in doing so. According to the voice names had power and there was a whole society that knew his and could use it to find him. It would be nice to start over, have a fresh clean slate.

 _What's your name?_

For a moment Hadrian listened as the voice choked down whatever sadistic remark it had been about to answer with before gaining a suspicious tone to it.

 ** _Why?_**

 _Why not? I can't just keep calling you 'The Voice'._

Silence reigned as the voice seemed to ponder before it finally spoke up just as Hadrian was about to tell it to forget it.

 _ **Red. My name is Red.**_

 _Well then Red it is._

 ** _What...What? You can't use that! Red's my name! Find another!_**

 _Well then help me! If you don't I'll take yours!_

A part of Hadrian couldn't help but smirk as he listened to the voice- Red- grumble about blackmail and bastardized brats.

* * *

Maybe he should of told someone about that voice.

Grunting as his face was once again introduced to the matting of the dojo floor, Azrael Evans couldn't help but curse that smooth talking bastard in his head to hell and back.

 _ **If you have time to complain you have time to act. Now Move!**_

Using a palm against the mat, Azrael threw himself to the side just in time to avoid the fist that had been aimed for his face.

 _How did I let you talk me into this?_

 _ **Pay attention!**_

Glancing up, Azrael realized that his opponent was no longer in front of him.

 _Where is he?_

 _ **Behind us.**_

Quickly the rouge hair boy turned only for the word to go black a moment later.

* * *

This was not the dojo.

Glancing around the room he had woken in, it took Azrael a moment to register what he was seeing.

Wall to wall bookshelves full of books. Two black couches in one corner of the room with a coffee table between them. A flat screen on the corner wall. A desk full of papers, with a rather comfortable looking rolling chair behind it. A whole wall that was nothing but a large glass window and then two recliners with a fireplace between them.

A study? When had he gotten here?

Slowly the young boy sat up in his recliner.

"About time you woke up."

Instantly golden eyes locked onto the rouge hair man wearing an eye patch- he had somehow overlooked- that was staring out the glass widow with a fond gleam in his own visible eye. The man was well dressed in a black suit with a dark red button up shirt and matching handkerchief in his pocket.

There was something strangely similar about the man, especially his voice.

"Tea?"

The silkily smooth accented voice asked holding heading for the coffee table where a pitcher and two glasses were sitting.

"Please."

It couldn't possibly be...

"Red?"

A smirk appeared on the man's face as he sat in the other recliner, putting the tea on a table Azrael was certain hadn't been between them a minute ago.

"I was wondering how long it would take for you to piece it together."

"But...What...You're...You're just a voice in my head. How are you here? Where is here?!"

"Sugar?"

"Two please."

A moment later, Azrael fount himself with a perfectly made cup of tea in his hand as the rouge hair man across from him leaned back into his chair.

* * *

"So this is my mind?"

The Russian gave a soft nod as he took a sip of his own spiked drink.

"Well technically this is my mind scape. Yours looked more like a train station with a creepy baby under a seat."

Choosing to ignore the elder man's description of his mind- he didn't even want to know about the baby part- Azrael gave the rouge hair man a firm look.

"So why are you here?"

For a moment that lone eye glazed over him as if considering something before the man frowned slightly.

"You're not ready to know. Maybe when you're older. "

"Not ready?"

With a slight frown, Azrael looked at the other man.

What could possibly be so bad that a man in his own mind was trying to hide something from him?

"You need to wake up now."

Wait. What?

"You didn't answer my question!"

Even as the world began to spin around him, Azrael could see that smirk as clear as day before he was suddenly sitting up in one of the dojo's beds.

Damn Bastard! What the hell was he hiding?

* * *

With Azrael gone the office study was once more filled with a rather relaxing silence.

Taking a sip of his tea, the Russian man sighed softly- wishing for not the first time that he could actually get drunk in here. He knew his incarnation wanted answers, it just wasn't time yet. There was just too much for someone so young.

His mind would break if he allowed his current self to remember in the current state of body he was in.

Running fingers through his hair, the embodiment couldn't help but wonder if the child would ever be ready for the truth?

What it not be better if they never became one solid person? If Azrael kept living his obvious life of his that was rapidly repairing itself until eventually there would only be what he should have been instead of what he became?

God he was selfish. He wasn't even asking Azrael what he wanted and yet here he was planning their future by himself.

Maybe Azrael could handle it.

Maybe he couldn't.

Still for now he would avoid his incarnations questions and allow bits and pieces of himself- their past- to slip through ever so often. A trail run of sort, If the child couldn't handle little sips he would never be able to handle the whole truth.

Taking another sip from his glass the eye patch wearing man glanced towards the window and towards the false blue sky outside of it.


	4. Chapter 3

_We're going on a vacation soon. Aunt Petunia wanted us to chose a place._

 ** _And what does this have to do with me?_**

 _Well I figured you should get a say in it as well. You are a part of the family._

For a moment nothing but silence greeted him. Had he said something wrong? It was so difficult talking to Red without accidently saying the wrong thing.

 ** _Central Park._**

 _Huh?_

 _ **My choice: Central Park, Manhattan; New York.**_

* * *

~Longbottom Manor~

The old crone was a hassle.

'He could do this. He could do that. Be more like Frank. Frank didn't do this. Frank didn't do that. Use this, it worked well for your father.'

Yeah, sure. His father possibly could have done all that but look were it had landed him: St. Mungo's Mental Ward.

Hans scolwed at the elderly woman's back in annoyance. Oh how easy it would be to just put an end to her like he did her brother, Algie.

How easy it would be to make the incident look like another accident. Unfortuabely he still needed her, at least till he came of age and inherited the title of Lord.

Then, and only then, would he have her shipped into the mental ward next to her beloved Frank.

Shaking his head, Hans returned his attention to feeding his more carnivious plants with his special 'Homemade fertilizer'- ingoring the squishing between his fingers as he dropped an brown eyeball to one of his smaller plants.

Well, at least Uncle Algie proved to be of some use in the end.

* * *

~Malfoy Manner~

They were watching him, always watching. He had to get out of here.

Narrowing his crimson eyes the platium haired child eyed the door as his hands gripped the straps of his backpack.

Today was the day. He would finally escape and make his way back towards America.

Staying low to the ground, the crimson eyed child made his way towards the door.

Almost there.

Slowly a hand closed around the door handle and in a matter of moments he had twisted it open to sweet freedom.

Finally.

"Draco Lucious Malfoy!"

Spoke to soon.

Not pausing to bother looking where he knew his mother would be scowing at him as she rushed for him, Buck Rockgut ran for it while desperately wishing to be anywhere else but there.

CRACK!

"DRACO! LUCIOUS, MY BABY! HE APPERATED!"

* * *

~Central Park, New York~

It was just supposed to be a vacation but then again when had anything ever gone the way Azrael wanted. The tour was nice and the park was lovely but it was at the zoo that things had gotten weird.

"I thought you said there was only four penguins?"

"There are," the zookeeper, Alice, deadpanned. "Can't you count? One, two, three, four, five? That's not right."

For a while she had just mumbled to herself before finally wondering off, lost in thought.

Sighing softly, Azrael had leaned on the railing observing the five rather adorable- he would firmly deny it if ever asked- penguins.

His favorite so far had been the small one with sky blue eyes, that was preforming tricks left and right

Grinning the rouge hair boy pulled some pocket from his pocket and tossed it over the railing before gaining a casual look again. It was rather amusing watching all the stunts the flightless bird would pull just to catch the pieces before they hit water.

Forcing his gaze away from the youngling, golden eyes moved over the others before locking on the royal penguin who looked like he had white sideburns and messy hair.

A small red squirrel paced the room of his underground base as several penguins laid unconscious in a cage behind him. Soon they would wake but for now he needed to figure out exactly what to do with them.

 _"Huh, what happened?"_

 _A smirk slide onto his face with a well practiced ease as he turned to face the awaken flightless birds._

 _"I am what happened. The Red Squirrel."_

 _"Impossible, you don't exist!"_

 _A scowl replaced the mammals smirk. This is why you can't take vacation- leave for a few years and you sudden become a legend or a child's nightmare._

 _"Right, you go on thinking that."_

 _Though it was soon replaced once more with an excited grin and an insane gleam in that lone eyes- he really needed to see someone about his bipolar issues._

 _"Meanwhile I have incapacitated the worlds greatest Penguin Agent and there is no one who can possibly stop my mad plans!"_

 _A rather deranged laugh left the squirrel as the flat headed Penguin's eyes narrowed and he grabbed the bars._

 _"I may be locked up Red, but I'm hardly incapacitated."_

 _They didn't know, a part of the mammal wanted to laugh but chose not to. He always loved spoiling the Spy's cover._

 _"Who is talking about you? I am speaking of Super Secret Agent Nigel."_

 _And suddenly every eye was on the royal penguin, who for some reason was drinking tea- where had he gotten that from?- with a rather fish eyed expression._

 _"H-hey,what? Secret Agent? Me, you have the wrong fella. Old Bean."_

 _The squirrel's widened eyes at the other gestures narrowed into a deadpanned look that read 'Really? This is what you're trying?'_

 _Seeing no one was buying it the Penguin threw down his tea cup, "Guess the ruse is it," before slicking back his hair, "Oh well, had a good run."_

And suddenly Azrael was back, leaning against the railing once more while trying to blink away his clouded mind. A talking squirrel and Penguins? And that Squirrel it had sounded exactly like Red- hell they even had the same name.

CRACK!

Looking upwards Azrael was only given a moment to register the boy falling out of the air to land on top of him.

* * *

He had to stop meeting people like this.

Hearing the soft grunt beneath him, Buck glanced downwards at the rouge hair boy that he had landed on. He was rather pale- obviously he didn't get out much- with annoyance filling those familiar golden eyes and sharp claw like fingers tapping onto the concrete.

"Would you get off me you Nimrod?"

He knew that voice, it was younger and not nearly as hoarse as he remembered but his mind knew who the unlucky person he had landed on was. Even if it was obvious the other didn't recognize him.

With a soft grunt the platinum haired boy pushed himself to his feet.

"Sorry about that. Bu-Draco Malfoy and you?"

He asked offering the other his hand. After a moment of hesitance, the rouge took it and allowed the other to pull him to his feet.

"Azrael. Azrael Evans."

For a brief moment, crimson eyes narrowed. Red never would have missed a slip up like that unless...

Was it possible he didn't remember?

But why?

He remembered and he was quite certain Hans did to, if the way that deranged Puffins uncle suddenly vanished recently was any proof.

Why not Red?

"Azrael!"

Another boy, looking far too similar to R- Azrael- with copper brown hair instead of red- rushed over with panic in his eyes and worry in his voice.

"I'm fine Francis. Just... making a friend."

For a moment both Draco and Francis blinked in disbelief as they registered the other rather hesitant words and then what could only be a joyful hope bloomed into Francis' golden eyes.

"Really?"

"Da. Why not? That is...If he'll accept my friendship."

In synch two pairs of matching golden eyes pierced him.

"Sure...I don't see any reason not to."

 _Besides the fact you're also supposed to be dead and my worst enemy. Details._


	5. Chapter 4

_Everything was going according to plan. A lone gold eye closed for a brief moment as its owner took a calming breath to relax himself._

 _Even if things were finally going his way the younger couldn't allow himself to celebrate just yet, there were far too many options and...issues that could arise. He would need to time this just right if he hoped to hit the mark and escape without being notice._

 _Flexing his fingers for a moment the young Russian allowed his eye to open before looking through the scope of his sniper's riffle. It wasn't nothing personal really, just unfinished business._

 _An eye for an eye._

 _A tooth for a tooth._

 _A Life for a Life._

 _A split second later the Russian's ring finger squeezed the trigger slightly before the man quickly stepped the gun to his back and began his descent from his 'Nest'._

 _He didn't look to see if he made the shot, he didn't need to._

 _John Walker, a husband and father of two- and assassin for hire- fell the floor with a single bullet hole through his head as this blood painted the walls, floor and his two daughters who he was out having lunch with._

* * *

Red was hiding from him.

Azrael wasn't quite sure why but he had a feeling it had something to do with the nightmare he had suffered through a few days ago. Ever since then it had all stopped: The dreams, the Visits, the conversations.

The Russian was avoiding him- and doing a rather remarkable job seeing as the other lived inside his head- but why? This wasn't the first nightmare he had suffered through.

So why start avoiding him now?

Why wouldn't Red just tell him what was wrong?

* * *

He knew they weren't supposed to be like this- they should have been one. To be whole- but to be honest Red just couldn't bring himself to care.

Ever since that Damn snake bastsrd had woken his subconscious via a killing green light- he was still a little reluctant to acknowledge magic without a scientific explanation- the former enemy number one had done everything in his power to seperate his soul from that of his...reincarnation.

It was selfish of him, the rouge knew that but Ever since he was young identity had been the only thing he ever truly had.

He was Red: The Red Squirrel, Protege of Count Victor von Sova.

A monster people liked to pretend didn't exist.

A Legend children both feared and laughed at.

A man who's very soul was bathed in the blood and sins he couldn't wash away.

A Man/Legend/Monster who was terrified and for the first time in his existence it wasn't for his own sake.

He was Red and this child was nothing more then that; an innocent child named Hardain Azreal Potter- or Azreal Evans as he was now going by.

They were two very different people in one body as far as the golden eyed man was concerned. It was better this way, especially for the child's sake.

Azreal deserved a chance at life far more then Red who's life had been consumed by pain, blood, unforgivable sins and unforgettable hatred that the golden eye man knew was still burning just under the surface.

Still Red knew it was only a matter of time, he just couldn't stop his memories from bleeding over -he had tried after it became clear exactly what would happen to the younger should this continue- though he had managed to seal up the worst of them.

Right now he was just stalling the inevitable as with the more time that passed the weaker his seal would grow. And when the seal broke, it would no longer matter weither either he or the child was ready or not.

When the seal broke Azreal would cease to exist, leaving only Red within their mind.

 _'Red!'_

Speak of the Devil and he shall appear. Sighing softly, the rouge haired man stood from his chair. As much as he wished to, the villain knew he couldn't keep avoiding the younger- they shared a mind, there weren't that many places one could hide here.

* * *

 _Where were you? I've been trying to find you for a week now._

 ** _Sleeping._**

 _...You can sleep?_

 ** _Of course I can you Nimrod! You don't think I just sit around here all day waiting for a visit, do you?!_**

 _..._

 ** _Really?_**

 _Well I-_

 ** _Nyet! I don't want to hear whatever nonsense that hallowed out head of yours is coming up with, less it be contagious. What do you want Brat?_**

 _I was invited to the Christmas Ball at the Central Park._

 ** _And what does this have to do with me?_**

 _I...I need you to teach me how to dance._

 ** _What?!_**

 _Dance. You know. Waltz. Tango. Cha-Cha._

 _ **I know what a dance is but why me? You have plenty of other's that can teach you.** _

_I can't ask them! What if I make a fool of myself?!_

 ** _You know, you can still do that in here, right?_**

 _Of course I do, But you can't tell anyone._

 _ **...Touché.** _

* * *

"Nyet, Nyet, Nyet! You're doing it wrong. Its one...two...three...four. Not one...two...stomp on your partners feet. You need to relax."

Golden eyes all but glared at the young boy before him as the Russian ran a hand threw his hair. God the boy was terrible. Red had honestly never once had a dance partner stomp his feet- and he had once even danced with a rhino with two left feet before- as many times as this child had.

Seeing the younger wilt the Russian villain took a calming breath as he tried to reign in his temper and lowered his voice to a more reassuring tone.

"Look, Don't rush it. Relax and go with the flow. "

"But-"

The other began but Red was quick to shut him down, "No buts. Here let me show you."

Gently taking the smaller's hand into his own, the rouge haired man pulled the younger closer to him while mentally thanking every God out there that none of his past acquaintances could see him right now- no one would ever take him serious if they could see him now- before ever so slowly leading the smaller into a waltz.

"One...Two...Three...four...One...Two...Three...Four."

As the two continued on, Red ever so slowly began to slow his pace, allowing Azrael to take the lead- What? Sometimes a little depiction was necessary.- though the younger didn't even seem to notice as they Russian kept counting the beat out.

* * *

Azrael felt his throat tightened as he stared out at the crowd of people who had showed for the ball.

He couldn't do this. It was one thing to dance with Red- the other lived in his head and couldn't really tell anyone if he screwed up- but out in public?

He just couldn't. He was scared to be honest.

All his mind could think of was how he was likely to screw this up and everyone would laugh at him, or suddenly realize he didn't belong.

He couldn't.

Ever so slowly the rouge haired boy began to quickly make his way for the door, hoping to leave before anyone saw him.

This was a mistake. He shouldn't have come.

 **"Azrael!"**

Wide golden eye shot up towards the source of the voice only to lock on Draco, who was quickly making his way over despite the crowds.

Oh, God. He needed to hide and quickly but where?

Frantically the other's head snapped around, searching for a place- any at all- to where he could hide away until the event ended.

 _ **Relax Brat, you're giving me a headache in here.**_

 _Red?_

That's right. Red was still with him. He had forgotten about the other during his panic.

 ** _Nyet. I'm the Tooth Fairy. Who else were you expecting in here?_**

A dark blush settled upon the younger's face before he was brought back to reality by a firm hand landing on his shoulder, causing the younger to almost jump out of his skin.

* * *

Though he wouldn't admit it- let alone near Francis- when Buck had first laid eyes upon Azrael he couldn't help but be stunned.

The younger was dressed to impress in a black suit with a dark red button up shut and handkerchief- reminding him painfully of the time Red had been a human by the name of Mr. Red. His golden eyes shined brightly with a sense of nervousness and fear, that was quite usually for the other- and another painful reminded that no matter how much Azrael dressed the part he just wasn't Red.

Watching the other try to flee when that fear became more prominent, Rockgut decided to make his move.

 **"Azrael!"**

For a brief moment, the crimson eyed boy was certain the other would flee before he could reach the smaller yet instead the other had jumped in surprise before tilting his head in a slight gesture one often used when listening to other's talk. It was a bit strange seeing as no one was there but the former penguin wasn't about to look a gift horse in the mouth.

Moving quickly, he placed his hand onto the other's shoulder- pretending not to notice as the smaller jumped in a startled surprise- before puling the other to a corner of the room and out of the crowded entrance.

Calming the other damn was a bit difficult but nothing the former American couldn't handle though getting the other to dance with him was a bit harder as the smaller was quite persistent to hide in their corner and when he finally did the rouge keep looking nervous- only finally relaxing as he once more tilted his head ever so slightly - Why did he keep doing that?-and began to count out the steps under his breath.

"...Three...Four...One..."


	6. Chapter 6

There were Penguins- of all things- running about the park while holding snow cones...

For a brief moment Azrael just stared before looking towards his brother, who was also staring in disbelief, then back at the flightless birds who were obvious to their observers. Now that he thought about it wasn't those the same five penguins from the zoo?

What were they doing out here?

"Please tell me I'm not the only one seeing this."

Slowly Francis managed to peel his gaze from the flightless birds- for Penguin Agents they weren't very careful nor all that covert- and towards his brother instead.

"I see it."

"Is this normal here?"

Azrael couldn't quite stop himself from asking as he glanced towards the New Yorker's who were easily overlooking the small birds.

"Maybe."

 _ **Da. Just avoid the flightless annoyances and you'll be fine.**_

 _Wha-_

 _ **Especially that one next to the small one.**_

Confused golden eyes scanned the small group before finally landing on the one with emerald eyes next to the rather adorable blue eyed one.

He was being warned away from a penguin? It sounded utterly ridiculous even in his head yet Azrael had learned rather quickly that Red didn't have much of a sense of humor and what little bit he did have fell more on the morbid side then sitcom.

 _Why?_

 ** _Because I said so._**

 _You know, that really doesn't help explain anything._

 ** _Its not susposed to._**

Frowning softly, Azreal allowed his eyes to follow the birds until they finally moved out of his sight as his mind tried- and failed- to come up with a reasonable answer as to why the Russian wanted him to avoid Penguins, of all things.

* * *

It was official School was complete and utter torture as far as Buck Rockgut was concerned.

He didn't need it- he had already graduated from Harvard years ago- nor did he really want it. Yet here he was next to the Evan Twins as they stood before a classroom full of rather nosy children with only god knows what on their hands.

"Alright children," The teacher, a rather pretty blond woman, called out as she made her way towards the front center of the room, "As I'm sure you all known we have some new students today. I ask each of you to make them feel at home here. "

With a slight gesture and a reassuring smile the woman all but pushed the three forward.

"Why don't you three introduce yourselves?"

Why didn't he run while he had the chance?

Straightening his shoulders the crimson eyed boy stepped forward.

"Draco Malfoy."

Already he could hear the snickering at his name but the dark haired boy paid it no mind as he stepped back so he was standing shoulder to shoulder with the two rouges. If this was anything like Penguin Academy when he had first joined they would need to show a united front.

"Francis Evans and this is my Brother, Azrael. Its a pleasure to make your acquaintance. "

* * *

How the hell did anyone expect children to learn anything useful in an environment like this?

Eight wasted hours of a monologue teacher, who had even managed to put him to sleep, and small children who's greatest thoughts resolved around what they were having for lunch. It didn't matter how kind this woman was if Azrael wasn't learning anything he didn't already know.

...

...

Screw it, if this so called teacher wasn't going to teach his child properly he would.

Not allowing himself time to change his mind, let alone enough time to consider the full consequences of his actions, the rouge yanked the smaller into his part of their mind.

* * *

 _Thanks to you everyone thinks I have Narcolepsy!_

 _ **Oh, is that all?**_

 _Is that all!? Look you may not care what other people think but I do!_

 ** _You shouldn't. No matter what you do not everyone is going to approve of you._**

 _I don't want everyone's approval I just want to be normal!_

 ** _Bit late for that._**

 _And who's thought is that? I'd be perfectly normal if you weren't here. If you didn't exist!_

 _ **Right because being a Soulless Husk is completely normal.** _

_Even a Soulless Husk would be better then being stuck with you!_

 ** _Kit-_**

 _Don't you 'Kit' me,_ this is all your fault. _You did this to me. I didn't ask for this, I don't want it._

 _ **And you think I do?**_

 _..._

 _ **Look you're stressed and tired. Just get some rest and if you feel the same way come morning I'll listen to you rant without a single complaint.**_

 _ _...Promise?__

 _ _ _**Da.** ___

___Night Red.___

 ** _ _ _Night Kit___**

Sighing softly the rouge man collapsed into his recliner once he was certain Azrael was gone. Damn hormonal imbalances. If it was this bad already then puberty was going to be a living nightmare. Only one thing was for certain though:

"I am not giving him The Talk."


	7. Chapter 7

_Godfather?_

 _He couldn't help but stare up at the woman he called friend in utter disbelief. Godfather, Him?_

 _Nyet! Nyet, Nyet, Nyet! Absolutely not!_

 _Don't get him wrong, the Russian always had a soft spot for children, its just..._

 _Children weren't save near him. He had far too many enemies who would happy target children just to get at him- Just look at what happened to his nephew. The poor boy would never quite be the same intelligible child he once knew._

 _Naming him Godfather- while a great honor in many ways- was like putting a walking target on the back of the child's head._

 _"Are you insane?! I'm not signing it. Find someone else."_

 _His voice rose despite himself but she didn't seem all that effected by it, instead she just smiled with an amused glint in her eyes as she waved a document- the document -in front of his face._

 _"You already did."_

 _In a swift moment he had snatched the papers away from as his eyes moved over each line until;_ _there at the very bottom was his signature._

 _A signature he knew without a doubt he hadn't signed._

 _"You forged my signature."_

 _That grin never faded as sky blue eyes pierced gold before a sight shift had him glancing down at his hands only to find the documents missing from his vice like hold._

 _For a moment he just stared in slight disbelief- How the hell?- before glancing up in time to see that crazy woman rushing out of the room with the papers in hand._

* * *

Azrael was nothing like the Red he once knew.

The child had similarities, yes, but he wasn't the original:

Red wasn't shy, he didn't second guess himself, he didn't stutter in moments of pressure, and the Russian sure as hell didn't apologize. The rogue was a sharp witted jaded monster, who would happy tear another limb from limb in some of his worst days, not this innocent child who sat next to him; avoiding his gaze out of guilt for getting them both into one hell of a fight.

Azrael wasn't Red, not the one he once knew, but the younger rouge defiantly had the Russian's sense of pride- especially when it concerned family.

Maybe it was for the best if _Azrael_ stayed and Red didn't wake up?

...

...

Honestly, Buck felt as though he could live with that.

* * *

Seeing his brother sitting there like that- avoiding his gaze while shifting on the spot- Francis couldn't help but be reminded of other days. Days were they were both young, full of childlike innocence and in his younger brother's case:

Sanity.

It had been so long ago that he had all but forgotten that guilty look the smaller would give him when caught _'exploring'_ or testing the patients of the Fates. It was the same look the younger had given him when Francis had discovered the other trying to remove the feathers of a hawk's tail as it slept, It was the same look he had gotten when he caught the smaller trying to outrun the midmorning train and when he tried to smuggle a wolf pup into their home.

Honestly it was a look for when his brother's unnatural lack of fear and self perseverance got the best of him.

Thankfully it didn't seem to be the case this time but still just seeing that look...

It reminded him a lot of whole the his younger brother had been before becoming a monster.

Maybe it was a fools hope but a large part of Francis couldn't help but hope that the child he once knew was still in there.

Somewhere.

And if it wasn't?

Well Red would always be his brother no matter what path he chose to walk.


	8. Chapter 8

_He should have left the spy to die._

 _He should have ran and never once looked back._

 _He shouldn't have listened to that sparse whisper of his stubborn conscious._

 _He should have known something was wrong, but he didn't._

 _He was young, foolish, utterly reckless and for once did what other's would have considered the morally right thing- other's in his occupation would consider it suicidal._

 _Instead of killing the Agent, He spared the spy and let the Brit go._

 _It was a move, the Russian would later come to regret._

* * *

What was the big deal with that penguin anyway?

Why was Red so insistent he stay away?

If was a flightless zoo bird for crying out loud!

What could it possibly do to him?

Cute and Cuddle him to death?

Honestly Azrael didn't understand the elder man at times. He tried- trust him he tried hard at times- but the rouge never quite made any sense during the few sparse times he was actually willing to share even a faction of information about himself.

And then there was those dreams.

They always left him with more questions then answers concerning the rouge. Exactly what type of man was living in his very mind anyway?

Did the older even count as a man or was he more monster then man?

He honestly didn't know. There were far too many facts missing to make a proper conclusion.

He may not know the man who lived in his very mind but Azrael did know one thing:

That penguin held answers he desperately sought.

He needed those answers but how was he supposed to get them when he didn't even speak Penguin and Red was quite firm on him keeping away?

* * *

There was a human watching them.

That itself wasn't anything new as this was a zoo but there was something about this human- something familiar.

It was utterly impossible of course, the human was one of the young, a child at the most but Nigel's instincts just wouldn't let the feeling drop.

Frowning to himself, the spy allowed his eyes to trail the rouge hair human as another- a crimson eyed boy who obviously deciding it had spent enough time observing them- dragged the smaller away.

* * *

God damn that stupid, idiotic, curious child.

He didn't ask the child for much, just that he stayed away from that damn Penguin.

It was for the child's own sake more then his but no. What was the first thing the kit does when Red leaves him alone?

He spends a whole fucking day watching that damn bird just to spite him.

Sure, Red knew he wasn't the perfect picture for share and care, but he cared enough not to want Nigel on their tail, especially since Azrael wouldn't have the slightest idea on how to deal with or escape the Mad Brit.

If that fucking Spy got a clue as to who Azrael was Red had little to no doubt the flightless bird would utterly shatter the child, Azrael just wasn't built to handle Nigel's...

Affections like he had been able to.

Thankfully Rockgut's reincarnation - How the Hell did someone manage to kill that paranoid bastard?- was around to keep his kit from doing anything too over the top.

* * *

 _ **One thing. I asked you to do one long term thing and what the first thing you do when I turn my back?**_

 _Re-_

 _ **You do the fucking opposite of what I asked! Stay away from the Penguin, is that really so hard to do?**_

 _I-_

 _ **Nyet! Are you that suicidal or do you just want to spite my efforts of keeping us alive?**_

 _Red! Its a Penguin! A bloody Penguin! What's it gonna do? Cute and cuddle me to death?! You may be scared of a flightless bird but I'm not._

 ** _Bloody, yes. That 'flightless bird' killed me! Do you want to join that list so badly?_**

 _Wha-_

 ** _Let me tell you something, It wasn't quite either. It was slow and painful._**

 _H-_

 ** _I was still conscious when the fucking skin started melting off my bones. When the heat grew just hot enough to explode my artificial eye and sent shrapnel through my skull. Do you want to be the next in line to see how it feels to be incinerated while still conscious?_**

 _...No, I really don't but..._

 ** _Then stay away from that blasted Penguin._**

 _Red, I... you see..._

 ** _We're running late for your afternoon classes Kit. We'll finish talking about this later._**

* * *

Magic?

Was this some sort of joke?

Everyone knew magic didn't exist it was scientifically impossible.

Half listening to Red's rants about why magic couldn't exist, Azrael looked over the letters in his hand.

 _Merlin's Academy for Gifted Young Wizards_

 _Wizarding Academy for Dramatic Arts_

 _Sorcerers Academy_

 _Salem's Youth School_

 _Moscow's Academy for War Mages_

"Azrael what's-"

Petunia voice seemed to fade as she took in the envelopes within her youngest hand and the conflicted look flickering across his golden eyes.

* * *

Magic was real.

He was a Wizard.

He had magic.

Now if only there was only some sort of magical way to silence Red and his rants about the impossibilities of magic and how it went against everything logical and scientific.

 _So which school do you think we should attend?_


	9. Chapter 9

Magic.

Sure Red knew Voodoo existed but waving wands and pointy stick magic?

It was ridicilious. It was impossible. It was...

Tauntingly in front of his incarnation while happily destorying his life long faith in cold hard science.

He was never going to be able to look at that table- let alone _'Draco'_ the same way again.

Now though he had a more delicate problem to deal with:

Helping Azrael pick the perfect school.

Two schools-Sorcerers Academy and Salem's Youth School- were already out due to their lack of 'Mundane' classes- there was no way in Hell he would allow Azrael's education to suffer for 'Magic' of all things.

There was a high chance that the Wizarding Academy for Dramatic Arts as it only taught modern classes that were considered Art instead of full rounded classes

Which only left two class; Both with rather well thought out and planned Mundane and Magical classes:

Merlin's Academy for Gifted Young Wizards and Moscow's Academy for War Mages.

Neither really mattered to the rouge haired villain, he wasn't the one who would have to spend ours sitting through classes and attending long lectures:

That would be Azrael's problem.

Red's only real problem would be trying to classify Magic somewhere within the scientific domain.

So far his best bet seemed to lie on advance form of Genetic ESP- it would take more time and an in-depth study to actually get a solid theory that would hold through questioning and testing though.

Now if only he could convenience Azrael they needed to... Acquire one of these so called Witches or Wizards. Unfortunately they Kit had a Moral Compass the size of Siberia.

* * *

In the end, Azrael would like to say his decision all came down to expertises but that wasn't exactly the truth.

In the end it all came down to Draco.

His friend it turned out was also a wizard and had already chosen to attend Merlin's Academy as he seemed to have some issue against Russia though he used a better excuse as of it being closer to home. So when given the option of a school in a icy foreign land by himself or another closer to home with a friend, Azrael fount his choice quite easily made.

Then came the whole other issue of his class schedule:

Foreign Languages: Russian, Latin, Italian, German, French, Spanish, Danish, Japanese, Korean.

Martial Arts: Fencing, Modern Army Combative Program- He blamed Draco for that one- Gymnastics and Aikido. Fortunately Red considered him to young to learn his personal fighting style- the man still refused to clarify on why he needed to know how to fight anyhow.

Ancient Runes, Blood Magic, Dark Arts, Defense Against the Dark Art, Wandless magic, Elemental Magic, Charms, History of Magic, Herbology, Healing Magic, Potions, Transfiguration.

Mathematics, Science and Technology: Analytical Science, Planetary, Biology, Chemistry. World History, Social Studies, Arts, PE, Philosophy, Medicine.

He had wanted to take divination but that idea had been completely shot down when the Russian had bluntly explained prophecy's to be utter hogwash that only came true if someone actively tried to make them so or prevent them- so much for that easy A.

Could he even fit all these class that slave driver wanted him to attend into a six year schedule?

And on a side note:

Was there anyone interested in a Slave Driver of a Russian?

* * *

Da, maybe he was pushing the Kit a little too much. Times weren't like they had once been when he was a Kit.

Personally Red couldn't see why the Kit was so downtrodden about his chosen schedule.

Back then he had mastered a majority of those classes within a year but he also had the Count who accepted nothing but perfection watching his every move- that Mad Owl would have happily eaten him for daring to fail during their first few years living together.

With his six year limit at least he was giving the Kit proper time to take all the courses- if the Kit took at least seven classes a year- and would have time to himself or with his friends- if his kit ever got around to making any- and family.

* * *

Yet there it was.

It was Genetic and his brother had it.

Red had magic.

Oh the irony of this wasn't lost on him. Even as a child Red had never believed in magic and fairytails yet now the younger was being thrown head first into on.

Or at least his Incarntion was.

Francis had to admit though, he wasn't so hot about this idea.

Sending Red to a Magic Youth bordering school for six years didn't seem like the best idea in the world. Especially if his younger brother fully woke up while there.

A part of Francis wanted to go with Azrael but he couldn't. He didn't have magic- probally some form of Genetic ESP- like his brother and Draco.

And there was the other issue...

Did he truly trust Draco with his little brother?

Don't get him wrong, the other was a rather good friend and even better roomate but...

There were times where Francis would swear Draco wasn't Draco.

For the briefest of moments the very aurua about the older crimson eyed boy would change so drastically in a matter of miliseconds and for those briefest of moments those crimson eyes would focus on his brother was an unnatural sharpness and obsession.

It was unnerving and sure as hell wasn't natural for a boy his age.

Every instinct Francis had wanted him to separate the two but with them both going to the same boarding school without him...

Was Azrael safe?


	10. Chapter 10

A world hidden within a world.

And here he had thought he had seen it all.

Walking down the cobblestone alley, Draco allowed his crimson eyes to slowly take in his surroundings.

It was different here that what he recalled about Diagon Alley. The stores were better cared for- much more modern day- and the people seemed much happier and less likely to blindside you for a quick galleon.

Instead of the bitterness and rivalry there was smiles and a friendly cooperation he knew didn't exist in London.

No backstabbing.

No sabotage.

No veiled threats and most importantly:

No monopolies.

Was it possible for people to work together so well in a place like this?

"Did she just say Dragon Liver?"

For a brief moment the crimson eyed boy allowed a smirk to appear. Finally something he knew that those two obviously didn't.

* * *

Dragons.

Pixies.

Nymphs.

Basilisks.

Goblins.

Instant Killing Curses.

Curses for agonizing torture, capable of driving one into the state of a vegetable.

Curses to control another like a puppet.

To be honest the more Francis heard the more he fount himself having to resist the urge to just grab his brother and rush out of this mad world.

Could he really allow Azrael to enter a world like this was only Draco to watch over him?

No.

He really couldn't but what other choice did he have?

Azrael needed someone who could teach him what he needed to know- not only about magic but the politics and standing of this world his younger brother was born to- and that someone couldn't be Francis.

No matter how much he researched their laws and politics, Francis didn't have magic.

He couldn't teach Azrael control.

* * *

Wands.

To be honest Azrael couldn't help but the sense of dread that filled him.

Sure, he had gotten the acceptance letter but what if they were wrong?

What if a wand didn't chose him and they suddenly realized there had been a mistake?

What if Red was the one with magic and they just thought he had it because the Russian lived in his head?

With every failed wand Azrael could feel his anxiety growing deeper into the pits of his stomach.

Any moment now they would realize he didn't belong.

They would erase his memories and throw him out...

"Thirteen inches, Feisty Elder Wood with a Thestral Hair wrapped within a Phoenix Feather Core. "

Glancing over at Francis and Draco- the later having already received his wand: a ten inch Rigged Sequoia with a Dragon Heart-String twines around a Chimera Scale core- Azrael took a calming breath before closing his fingers around the warm wood.

* * *

Weapons.

They were handing small children weapons.

And the stupidity of humans once more grates on his nerves.

Sure they may not call it a weapon and it may not look like a weapon but the wand was no toy- Just look at what happned when Draco waved his first one.

A few more meters to the left and it might have been their head exploding instead of the rather ugly lamp.

Mentally sighing the russian villain made a small mental note to speak with Azrael later about proper uses of deadly weapons.

* * *

"Agent Nigel."

"Yes Commander?"

"I need you to take over a mission for the Humans. A few years ago in London a Vernon Dursley was murder within his own home."

Confusion filled the emerald eyed man as he glanced at his communicator.

A human was usually murdered every other hour and they never got involved, what made this one any more special then the others?

"I know this is going ot seem highly impossible to you Agent Nigel but our... _Special_ Analyst have determined Dursley's killer to be none other than the Red Squirrel."

Impossible.

It couldn't be...

Red was dead. He killed him.

"There has to be a mistake."

Surely even the Unspeakable could make mistakes.

Even if Red had somehow survived and hidden himself right underneath the spy's nose, the Russian wouldn't risk discovery by killing a beast like Vernon Dursley.

"I wish it was but I'm afraid not."

* * *

~Elsewhere in a Certain young Wizard's mind~

 ** _"Achoo!"_**

 _"You knocked them over, I win!"_

God Damn it, the rouge hair man mentally cursed as he pulled a handkerchief from his suit's breast pocket while Azrael threw his thrice-damned cards into the air.

Who could possible be talking about him now?

Whoever it was the Russian swore they would suffer for coasting him the game to his blasted Kit.


	11. Chapter 11

Though it wasn't a well known fact most killers had a significant way they instinctly used when committing murder- a personal calling card if you would.

Over the years, Nigel had learned how to tell Red's victims apart from those who were staged to frame the russian and this corspe...

This beast was without a doubt killed by the Mad Russian.

A knife, likely a hand held one that would be good for throwing, to the throat. The Carotid Artery was completely severed in a quick gesture pulling inwards, to where the rouge would have undoubtly been.

This was the Russain's work of that the spy was without a doubt but there was something a bit off about it...

Something different.

The cuts where jagged and harsh not the usual smooth, clean cuts the emerald eyed man was used to and while they pulled inwards they also pulled down- almost as if the person who had slain this beast had been much smaller than what the spy knew the golden eye man's human form to be.

Unfortunately it seemed the lifeless beast laying upon the cold slated autopsy table wouldn't be telling the British Agent much more about his killer. Though maybe the man's life would have a better insight on exactly how this beast managed to meet a Dead Russian only to end up on this table.

* * *

There was something...

Unsavory going on here.

With a frown firmly in place, emerald eyes slowly moved over the Agents notes.

According to his papers there were four people- including the beast- inside the house. A woman and two children of almost identical resemblance yet there was only papers for three people not four.

Birth Certificates.

Citizenship.

Pre-School.

Medical Visits.

Taxes.

According to every official documentations he fount there was only three people living here: The Beast, his Wife Petunia and their son Dudley- poor lad- Dursley.

By all rights there were no Hadrian Potter living here yet every neighbor claimed there to be a second child there. A second child that legally didn't exist yet was only known to the neighborhood. Which led to a whole new runabout as the spy tried to find out exactly who this Hadrian Potter was and what he was doing living there.

What he fount didn't help improve the elder man's investigation, instead it did the exact opposite complicating it even further.

Hadrian Azrael Potter- according to his birth records- was a Missing Person, who disappeared only moments after his parents Lord James Charles Potter and Lilith 'Lilly' Mae Potter nee Evans were murdered in their summer home within a small village called Godric Hollow.

When the fire had been extinguished only the body of both Potters had been discovered, the only child was missing without so much as a trace. Eight years without a trace and somehow the missing Potter Heir ended up right in the middle of his current case...

Only now the child, his aunt and cousin were all missing.

Now all he needed was the pictures so he knew who he was looking for.

* * *

He knew this Lad.

Finding pictures of Hadrian Potter had been utterly impossible but Dudley Dursley had been slightly easier. Only it wasn't Dudley Dursley in the pictures it was a face he easily recognized as a constant visitor to the Central Park Zoo- Francis Evans...

Evans. If he recalled correctly that Lady Potter and Petunia Dursley's last name before their marriages. So if his theory- and memory- was still up to date that 'Azrael' Francis had been calling for could very well be the Missing Potter Heir.

Which means...

The spy almost groaned as realization sank in.

He was going to have to head back towards America and more specifically Central Park. With luck the children would still keep their schedule and he could catch them off guard in a relaxing public place.

* * *

 _ **What the Hell was a baby(?) doing in here?!**_

Standing the rouge haired man held the Kit to his chest, choosing to overlook it's rather odd characteristics in favor of glancing around- half expecting to find some sleezebag or a snake slithering away despite knowing it wasn't possible.

Instead all the rouge could see was the lagre rather peaceful meadow with that train-why was There a train here anyway?- covered it thick vines of ivy.

Scowling, a lone golden eyes locked back onto the kit that had thankfully stopped shivering now that it was off the cold ground.

To be honest with it's large snake like eyes, lanky limbs and pale skin, the Kit(?) looked like it had fallen out of the ugly tree and hit every branch on it's way down- Twice.

* * *

 _Please tell me that's not a baby._

 ** _Its not a baby._**

 _Red! I meant for you to be honest!_

 ** _I can't do both. Either way I'm pretty certain its not a baby but a mutant hybrid of between a snake and a human._**

 _But its still a baby._

 ** _...Da. Its a baby._**

 _Red, where did you get it from?_

 ** _I fount it._**

 _How in the Seven Hells do you find a baby in here?!_

 ** _It was by the train._**

 _Train?! What train?!_


	12. Chapter 12

Why was a train here?

Where in the heaven's name did it come from?

"Did you put this here?"

The moment the words left his lips the rouge haired boy couldn't help but feel like an idiot and the elder's unamused scowl didn't help.

"But of course," The golden eye man drawed out the sarcasm clear in his Russian accented voice, "I keep random trains tucked away in my coat just to lay them around and suprise you with. Didn't you know?"

The younger could feel his face ablaze as a part of him reared up to defend himself but fount the lack of proper words unrealenting.

Of course Red did't put this here. Where would he even get a train- let alone a place to hide it- from within his study?

Spinning in heel to hide his embarrassment, the younger of the two allowed his eyes to move over the place. It was a strange imange: almost like someone had force a train station and a meadow together while allowing nature to overcome the both.

There could be no doubts it was a beautiful sight but there was something off about it...

Wrong. Dangerous even. Hidden just out of sight.

He didn't like it here- it didn't have the safety that Red's Study seemed to always hold.

He felt like a rabbit under the gaze of a lion just waiting for the first attack.

He didn't care if it was his own mind, he just needed to escape.

To get out of there.

Now.

* * *

Red couldn't help but scoff as he stared at the empty spot his incarnation had once been.

Really, the kit was going to hide in his study?

Da, he was aware there was something more out there. Something dangerous even but running away?

How in the Seven Hells this Kit even a part of him?

Running was meant for when all your plans failed or the American was pointing one of his grenade launchers at you. Not for an unknown that was weaker then him...

Okay maybe it was stronger than the Kit but that could change with time and effort- a lot of effort apparently.

Sighing softly, the rouge haired villain shifted his grip on the infant and slowly made his way back to his study.

* * *

 _We can't keep it._

 ** _And what exactly am I supposed to do with it then?_**

The rouge haired man questioned as he shifted the unfortunate child within his arm.

 _Can't you just drop it off at an orphanage or something?_

 ** _In case you have forgotten this is your mind. Unless you're hoarding an orphanage in some far off corner of it then Nyet I cannot._**

The younger could feel his cheeks burn as he shifted uneasily from foot to foot.

To be honest, he had forgotten.

His panic had blinded him and all he could think about was how to get rid of the... Child- if it could even be called that- as quietly since possible as he was quite certain it was somehow connected to whatever was out there.

Though now that Red had brought it up, Azrael felt like a fool. If they did get rid of it where would they send it?

He doubted they could just throw it back into the meadow and what if what was out there wasn't connected to the child? What if it was some sort of monster just waiting to eat them and the child? Could he really just throw a infant to some cannibalistic monster?

...

...

...

What was he supposed to do with it anyway?

 _ **I believe what we should be most interested in is why there is a kit in here to began with.**_

* * *

Pales hands twitched slightly as their owner's eyes darted around the park- taking note of the children at play, the park venders running rounds and a couple of adults scattered here and there.

For all instinct and purposes it seemed a rather perfect day- a clear blue sky with only a few stray clouds to be founts. Not too cold but not too hot. The joyous laughter of children filling the air as they chased each other about and rolled in the grass.

Everything was perfect, or it would of been if not for one small issue:

He was being watched.

Ever since he had arrived at the park early that morning Francis had felt the eyes on him, noticed the shadow following from a distance.

Oh he had tried to lose the shadow multiple times but no matter what he did, no matter where he went the shadow never strayed once- always keeping the same distance between them despite his best efforts.

This was not good.

He couldn't bring himself to go home knowing he would lead his new fount stalker straight to his family if he did but he also knew he couldn't stay on this park bench forever.

He needed a plan.


	13. Chapter 13

_He couldn't breathe._

 _It felt as though someone had stripped the very oxygen from his lungs as a lone golden eye started into a set of emeralds. He wanted to look away, he had to ,but it was impossible with a firm hand gripping his chin forcing his head up at such an angle it sent a slight ache through his neck._

 _The spy made a good human._

 _Rather dashing with his wild snow white hair falling into sharp emerald eyes, a swimmer's build with undertone of muscle and that Gentleman's aura about him._

 _He was the sort of human one- be they man or woman- wouldn't hesitate to take home. To dig their claws into and refuse to let go._

 _Yet the Rouge did._

 _He knew the elder and he knew him well._

 _Even now trapped under those beautiful eyes, every instinct the younger had screamed 'Danger'._

 _He took a step back, his mind all but screaming at his to get away, but with every step back the elder took a step forward, refusing to let him go._

 _"I finally fount you. "_

 _Run._

 _A smile spread onto the elder's face that most would have fount relaxing but all the rouge could see was that of an amused predator finally closing in for the kill._

 _He had to run._

 _"Red."_

* * *

Left.. Duck. Straight. Sharp right.

The copper blur rushed through the trees, never once stopping to look behind.

He wasn't sure if the man was still chasing him and to be honest, he didn't want to know. He just needed to keep running, to get as far away as possible.

Making a sharp left, Francis pressed his back against an old Oak's tree bark. Taking deep breathes so to refill his lungs as he listened for any sigh of the emerald eyed man perusing him.

...

Nothing. No crunch of leaves, no snapping of twigs or shuffling of the grass and dirt.

Utter silence.

A ragged sigh left the golden eyed incarnate as he slump ever so slightly against the bark.

A part of him was tempted to completely relax and slowly make his way back home but another part of him, the one that only acknowledged itself as Francis Squirrel refused.

Just because he didn't hear anything didn't mean the predator had given up. For all he knew the other was patiently waiting for him to start running again- to tire himself out and become easy pickings.

No. He would not be falling for that. Even if he was making a fool of himself, Francis would continue on as if a hunger lion was stalking him home for a quick lunch.

Better safe then sorry.

* * *

The child was fast, that Nigel would give him.

He had almost lost the cooper blur a time or two but many years of personal experience- specifically chasing a younger Russian- had taught him well.

It was almost two in the morning before all his effort paid off and the cooper haired boy slipped out of the forest and onto the sidewalk- moving swiftly through the morning crowds with a purpose to his every step.

* * *

 ** _"We're being watched."_**

 _"Wai- What?"_

 ** _"Don't look around, you Nimrod. Just... Don't react."_**

 _"Don't react? How the hell does one 'Not react' to being watched."_

 ** _"It'll be worse if they know we know. "_**

 _"And how could it get worse? We're being stalked but for all we know could be a serial killer."_

 ** _"They could act and he usually does once he knows someone's onto him. Until we give him reason the most he can legally do is observe. "_**

He? Him?

 _"You know who's watching us. Who?"_

 ** _"Someone I would rather I never see again."_**

 _"And that is?"_

Azrael trailed off hoping the elder rouge would get the point and tell him exactly what was going on. Who was following them? Why?

 ** _"The man who killed me."_**

The man who killed Red...

For a moment Azrael could feel his heart stall with fear.

Red's Killer was here?

Was watching him?

Did he know? Did he suspect?

Golden eyes quickly darted about, searching the few people close enough to him to be able to keep a sharp eye on him.

Which one? Which one was it?

Which one was waiting for him to turn his back to kill him too?

 ** _"Kit, calm down before you give yourself a panic attack."_**

Calm down?

How could he calm down with so much fear coursing through him?

Better yet, how the Hell was Red so calm?

Didn't he realize the danger they where in?

 _ **"As I said before Kit, he can't legally do anything unless you show reason for him to get involved. If he sees you having a panic attack he'll use it as a excuse to step in and become involved. Once he's involved he won't stop- ever."**_

Taking a deep breath Azrael forced his panic and blind fear down as foreign emotions of calm and peace that he somehow knew where not of his own making seemed to fill him.

Why the Hell didn't Red do that sooner?

 _ **"A 'Thank You' would be nice. "**_

* * *

trThe moment he first laid eyes on Azrael Evans aka Heir Hadrian Azrael Potter all Nigel could think of was Red.

The Lad looked just like the rouge once did at that age- only with both eyes instead of one and that _'artificial nightmare'_ as the rouge so tenderly dubbed it.

If the Spy hadn't personally insured the Russian had no children he would have believed the small rouge hair, golden eyed boy to be Red's offspring, but that was impossible.

To the day he died, Red had been childless.

Yet there had to be a connection, every instinct he had all but screamed 'Red' every time he saw the child.

He needed to find a way into the child's life, a way to supervise him without anyone suspecting.

It was unfortunately easier said then done.

There where no legal ways for him to become involved in the child's life. The child had closed off every opportunity, including helping him out with a mild panic attack earlier that morning.

He suppose there where other ways...

Immoral ways.

But he'd prefer to leave those to a last ditch effort.

Everyone would be better off if the child looked to him in a positive light.

* * *

 ** _"Just try not to let it affect your life too much. We'll be out of here in a few days. Once we're gone he's likely to attempt tracking us down. With luck he'll be so busy doing that he'll never notice your Aunt and Francis moving ."_**

 _"And if we aren't lucky? If he notices?"_

 ** _"Francis has always been a clever one. He'll deal with the issue should it arise. "_**


	14. Chapter 14

_'How do you think they'll transport the students?'_

 ** _'Dragons.'_**

 _'D-Dragons?!'_

 ** _'Dragons. They'll probably feed the last to arrive to the them as part of a Pack Agreement.'_**

 _'P-pack A-agreement.'_

 ** _'Well_** ** _I can't see them working for free and_** ** _all that flying is obviously going to make them hungry. What's four or five little morsels compared to a whole school?'_**

 _'H-hehe. T-that's a g-good one. You almost had me.'_

 ** _'They'll probably tell the parents it was an accident. Say they warned them not to go close and none of the children listened.'_**

 _'Red that was a joke right?'_

 ** _'... of course it was...'_**

 _'...Red, you are joking, right?'_

 ** _..._**

 _'Red?!'_

 ** _..._**

* * *

'I hate you.'

 **'I said I was sorry.'**

'Of all the times to try getting a sense of humor.'

 **'How many more times do I have to say it: I'm. Sorry.'**

'I'm not talking to you.'

 **...**

...

 **'Oh look Hans is here.'**

'Hans?'

 **'Physco Dane. Just give him a Cherry flavored Skipper and you'll get along magnificently.'**

'Cherry flavored Skipper?'

 **'Well that and don't eat anything he offers you. His best friends where cannibalistic for a reason.'**

'Cannibalistic? That's another of your attempts at humor, Right?'

 **...**

"Red, It is a joke. Isn't it?'

 **'I wish.'**

* * *

He wasn't alone!

Hans always busted out laughing in delight when he pushed open a carriage's door only to find himself staring at a rouge hair boy with golden eyes.

Oh he knew who this was. He had heard whispers that the world famous- or rather infamous- Red Squirrel had finally been killed but it had rather been hard to believe. The Russian had been a legend along what the Penguins called _'Villains'_.

Yet there he was! Sitting right across from him as a human child!

Oh the irony.

"Mr. Red!~"

Golden eyes dart towards him a bit too wide, a bit too scared. The right one a bit too gold. Now that he looked his skin was a bit too pale.

It seems someone didn't absorb their façade persona like they where supposed to. No matter, Hans would help with that. All it would take was two little words.

Climbing in the carriage, the once deranged puffin closed the door as he allowed his wand to slip to slip into his hand. Turning, the black haired boy raised his wand the tip already glowing a unnatural emerald green.

"Avada Keda-"

His words died in his throat as another wand was shoved into the base of his throat, glowing a matching emerald at the tip.

"Finish that word, I dare you."

Slowly his glaze moved from the brilliant glow of the wand towards it owner's face only to meet a pair of mismatched eyes; one bright golden eye and one the shade of blood.

* * *

The moment he sees the wand, practically hidden by the reincarnation's body he knows. He can sense the same foul aurora around it that the so called Dark Lord's had admitted when it had first woken his sleeping conscious. When the boy that is Hans turns he can see the tip is already glowing that same brilliant shade of emerald which reminds him of the spy's eyes.

Those same words are on the tip of the other's tongue when he surges forward, pushing Azrael's conscious into his study and sealing the door. His wand is in his hand and at the other's throat in seconds.

"Finish that word, I dare you."

He can hear Azrael yelling for him, trying to figure out what's going on within the back of his mind but the rouge's attention is slowly on the Reincarnated Dane before him. Slowly the child Hans lowers his wand and that demented smile is back, growing even as tough he is but a child on Christmas.

The Russian's own wand doesn't waver once, he has half a mind to curse the Dane for the sheer galls of attempting to use that curse on him. Yet the words die in this throat as he hears footsteps out side the carriage door. His wand is gone so quick its almost as though drawing it had been but an illusion.

The Russian shoves Azrael back into control of the body as the door opens.

* * *

 _"What was that?!"_

 _Azrael's not quite sure what happened if he was honest. One moment he had been in full control and the next he fount himself locked up within this very study by the rouge across from him. Despite how much he trusted the other rouge, Azrael was terrified of what the implications meant._

 _"I mean this is my body! How can you take control of it?!"_

 _A sigh leaves the elder man but he does not answer. He doesn't even look at him. For some reason it causes dread to fill the younger's stomach._

 _"This is my body, Right?"_

 _..._

 _"Red?"_

 _..._

 _"Answer me!"_

 _He's shouting. His temper always got the best of him at the worst of times. The other just runs a hand through his hair before meeting his eyes._

 _"...Nyet."_

 _He feels as though someone's pull the world out from under him._

 _"Not my body?"_

 _His words are as numb as he feels. How could it not be his body?_

 _There was no one else who it could possible belong t-_

 _No. That's not true._

 _There was one._

 _One other who had always been here. One who was there from the start._

 _His golden eyes locked onto the tired looking rouge across from him._

 _"This is your body."_


	15. Chapter 15

For the first time since he woke from his death, Red feels old. He feels worn down and tired.

After he had been called out by the numb looking child, Red had shoved the younger out of their mindscape and sealed his Study's door with him inside. He wasn't sure how Azrael would take the news he shouldn't actually exist and if he was honest, Red didn't want to know.

He didn't want Azrael to know and now that the younger does- _thank you Hans, thank you so very much_ \- The Russian is avoiding his living persona... again. Heh, seems he was making a hobby of that.

Sighing the rouge allowed himself to go lax in his desk's rolling chair.

Why couldn't his life ever be simple?

Was that too much to ask for?

Or did Fate just enjoying screwing him over at every chance presented?

The Russian wouldn't be surprised if that was actually the case.

* * *

Not his body.

 _Not his body._

 _ **Not his body.**_

How did he get here then?

Why was he in Red's body while Red stayed hidden in their mind...

Oh Gods was he one of those body snatchers he once saw in a movie?

Was he some sort of oversized space leech?

...No, that was ridiculous. He's quite sure one took their physical shape in their mind and since he wasn't a giant bug there he couldn't possible be one.

When he thought about it his mental form was almost identical to Red's but a bit younger and he had both eyes. Maybe he and Red had been twins? Red would be the older twin since his mental form looked older. Perhaps he had died in the womb and his soul somehow got stuck in his brother's body. It would explain why Red taught him and looked after him- you didn't teach body snatchers after all, let alone look after them. Yet Red did both so they had to be family.

But Red said that Nigel had killed him...

Maybe Nigel was the reason he was in control of their body? Maybe the British man had attacked Red and he had been so weak the other had to hide away? Maybe that was why they where orphans?

He wished he could ask Red but the Russian had sealed the Study from within and no amount of begging or screaming would get the elder to open it.

So if Red wouldn't tell him maybe Hans would?

Red did seem to know him after all.

* * *

The Red Squirrel's façade persona is even more delusional then he.

Hans had to admit that was rather impressive.

It actually believed itself alive. It actually had its own thoughts and conscious. It didn't seem to realize it shouldn't exist.

It thought itself to be The Mad Russian's Brother.

Eh, he supposed he could humor it or a while. Who knew, maybe it would became a steady source of valuable entertainment in the future?

"Of course Azrael. You have heard of Magical Twins, haven't you?"

The grin on the once Dane's face was as friendly as possible but the devious gleam in his eyes would have been a clear warning to all who once knew him.

* * *

 ** _"What?"_**

There's a clear tone of disbelief in the elder's tone as the younger all but beams at him.

 _"Hans told me the truth. He told me about how I died in the womb and somehow my magic placed me within your mind._

 ** _"What?"_**

 _"-He told me that when Nigel managed to kill you instead of properly dying I was woken instead and placed in control-"_

 ** _"What?"_**

"-that way we could be survive and you had been too weak to take control until recently."

The Russian is certain like a broken record by now but God Damn It, Azrael actually believes that Physco Dane. He actually believes he's his twin...

How the Hell does that work? Clearly he was much older then the persona. And twins always had a Mental and Soul Bond seeing as they where two halves of the same soul.

Hans story is just that; A badly told piece of bullshit. He should deal with this before it had time to fester- he never was one for fallacy- but...

Seeing that joyful look in those shining gold eyes had the elder hesitating.

If he did crush Azrael's delusions what would he tell the younger?

How did he tell the truth in a way that didn't crush every ounce of spirit and will out of the persona?

...

...

A heavy sigh leaves the rouge as he resists the urge to start breaking everything in sight out of sheer frustration.

He didn't, he couldn't. If Azrael knew the Truth...

Gods, he had gotten soft.


End file.
